The use of drill bits for orthopaedic surgery is known. However, a problem can occur with existing orthopeadic drill bits when drilling through bone and cartilage. Specifically, bone has a covering known as periosteum which has a slippery characteristic. When drilling, particularly in difficult surgical procedures, it has been known for drill bits to slip off the periosteum, potentially causing damage to the periosteum and bone, and to adjacent body parts including muscles, tendons, skin, organs etc.